A hunting blind is used to conceal the hunter from game and to provide some protection from the elements. Portable enclosures, such as tents, have been used as blinds and shelters for many years. Hunting blinds come in various different styles and configurations and may be in the form of a tent-like structure. Portable, lightweight, durable and affordable enclosures such as pop-up blinds are increasing in popularity. However, one of the drawbacks of these shelters is pocket space for holding equipment and personal items. There is a need for a hunting pocket holder that will hold hunting and personal equipment as well as turkey and other animal calls such that the pocket apron holder may easily attach with the structure of the pop-up blind.